Demon Days
by DarkTigerGirl
Summary: Edward doesn't want to be prince, but has to. When he meets a demon called Envy, his life is turned upside down. Edward develops a strange bond to the sin, but why? Could it have something to do with Envy's past? Envy x Ed
1. Strange Feeling

A/N: Hello! I thought I'd tried something new with this fanfic. This is my second fic! I got this idea from playing Disgaea: Hour of Darkness. That's such a fun game! RPG's all the way!

Envy: RPG! Please! Halo 2 is better!

Ed: Halo 2! Devil May Cry 3!

Envy: Halo 2!

Ed: Devil May Cry 3!

Envy: HALO 2!

Ed: DEVIL MAY CRY 3!

Wrath: You're both wrong! We Love Katamari!

Me: He has a point.

Envy: That is a good game!

Ed: And it's addictive too!

Envy and Ed: We Love Katamari!

**Disclaimer:** If you see Ed running around with horns and devil wings, then I own FMA. Since you don't, I don't own it.

**Warning:** DarkTigerGirl's bad grammar, language, and Edward has a scythe!

* * *

_Chapter 1: The Strange Feeling_

* * *

A figure sat in a dark room. He was sitting on his bed, with his knees pressed against his chest. His golden bangs overshadowing his eyes. He was wearing a black tank-top, with tight black leather pants. He wanted to be left alone today. Even if he was told a thousand times over that his royal duties were of the utmost impotents, he didn't care. He hated being the son of the overlord. It made no sense to be taught how to walk, talk, and act. Yes, the figure sitting in the room was none other then the prince of the netherworld, Edward Elric. A knock at the door shook him form his thoughts. It was one of the maids that worked at the palace. 

"Prince, it's time for your study session with Shou Tucker."

"Go away."

"But Prince-"

"I said go away!"

He picked up a near by book, and threw it at the door.

"Then, what should I tell Tucker?"

"Tell him I've gone out and I won't be back until later."

"Yes sir."

And with that she left. Edward was in no mood to deal with those damn teachers. Hell, he didn't even want to be the next overlord! There was just too much shit he had to deal with. He got up and headed for the door. Edward needed to get away from this dingy palace, and get some fresh air. On the way out he accidentally ran into one of the many teachers he had. His name was Jean Havoc.

"Hello Prince. Going off somewhere?"

"...yes."

"Do you wish for me to summon one of the guards to-"

"I can take care of myself."

"Alright then. Have a safe trip Prince."

Pride turned on his heel and left. This was another thing that Edward hated, being called 'Prince'. He had a name dammit! At least the people outside of the palace didn't know what he looked like, so they couldn't call him those stupid names.

'_There bastards, all of them.'_

* * *

There was only one real place Edward could go to think. And that was in the Forbidden Forest. They only called it that to keep the little kids from entering it. But the blond wasn't a little kid. There were just a couple of monsters there, but nothing Edward couldn't handle. With his faithful scythe, which he could summon at any time he wanted, he could defeat any opponent. Today he decided to explore a part of the forest he hadn't been before. Once he had arrived at the center at of the forest, his eyes widened. There was what looked like an old crypt, with and ancient language written on it, standing before him. He had no idea that this even existed. As he walked towards it, he got a strange feeling. He could feel a presence coming from the ruin. So he wanted to check the place out to find out were this feeling was coming from. 

'_This should be fun.' _He said to himself in a very sarcastic voice.

Edward was SO bored, that he would probable do anything at this point. The ruin was completely dark, except for a small glimmer of light coming from somewhere in the tomb. But Edward still continued forward. As he did so, the light began to get brighter. Once he came to what was making the light, his eyes widened for the second time today. On the walls were ancient letters, and they were glowing. But the thing that got to the blond the most was the body. There was a body hanging upside down, chained against the wall in front of Edward. It's lengthy, blackish greenish hair hung freely. The face was covers up by a kitsune mask. Edward noticed that the chains around the body had no lock. But there was something written on them. The blond came close enough to the chains to read what was inscribed on them.

"_Open the chains that bind me_, _my new master._ What the hell is that-"

Edward was suddenly cut off short by the sudden rumble of the ground. He stepped back as the chains on the body fell off. The corpse dropped down to the ground, and began to stand. The blond was obviously freaked out by this.

'_W-what the fuck is going on?'_

"State your name, you lower class demon."

"Who the hell are you calling lower class?"

"I suggest you tell me, or else I'll kill you."

"Ha! You have no idea who you're messing with!"

"Neither do you."

The now moving corpse flicked his hand and three daggers appeared. It charged forward. Edward managed to dodge the attack with ease. He quickly summoned his scythe and got into a battle stance.

"Do you think you can take me with _that_? You're far too small for it."

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SMALL!"

'_Got'ch.' _

Someway or another, the body had maneuvered behind the blond, and had placed a dagger right next to Edward's jugular vain.

"H-how that hell?"

"You let your guard down. You're a terrible fighter."

"Bastard!"

The blond tried to move.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. One wrong move and you could end up dead. Now I'll ask you again, what is your name?"

Edward found that he should just cooperate.

"It's Edward, Edward Elric."

"Hmm."

He flicked his hand again and the daggers were gone. Edward turned to see what this _thing_ was going to do next.

"Edward, huh. I was expecting my new master to have a far more interesting name."

"And what's wrong with...wait, what do you mean 'master'?"

"You're the one who woke me up, so you're my master."

The blond gave him a dumbfound look.

"Great not only do you have a crappy name, but you're stupid too."

"I am not! And what lane name do you have?"

"Name's Envy."

"What the hell kind of name is that?"

"One that's better then yours."

"That's it!"

Edward took his scythe and began to swing it wildly. Envy let out a sigh, and dodged every single one of the blonde's attacks.

"Such a temper. You couldn't hit the broad side of a barn swing like that."

"SHUT UP!"

He managed to nick the side of Envy's head, causing the kitsune mask to fall off. When it did, it reveled that Envy had a beautiful face, well by Edward's standards.

"You got my mask, not too bad. But you're going to have to do a LOT better them that."

"You can't bad mouth me! I'm your master!"

"Like I care. I'm out of here."

He turned around and began to walk away, but then collapsed.

'_Shit, I haven't gotten my strength back.'_

"H-hay wait a minute, are you okay?"

"D-does it look like I am?"

"I'm just asking! You don't have to be so damn snippy!"

He walked passed and the sin and was about to head for the entrance, but stopped. He couldn't just leave him there could he? But he did try to kill him! Still...

'_I HATE having a conscience.'_

He turned around and kneeled beside him. Edward placed his hands on his shoulders, but they were soon swiped away.

"D-don't touch me!"

"I'm trying to help!"

"I don't need you're fucking help!"

He pushed Edward away and tried to get up, but failed miserably. He just came crashing back down to the ground. The blond cringed as the sin hit the ground hard.

"Look, you need my help. So shut up and let me help you."

"I said-"

But it was too late. Edward had picked Envy up, bridal style, and was now carrying him out of the old tomb. Envy struggled a bit, but once again his efforts proved worthless. The blond was surprised at how light the sin was. Once they reached the outside world, Envy covered his eyes. The sun was bright and it was hurting his eye for a moment.

"What's your problem?"

"Well let's see, I've been down in a dust old tomb for a LONG time, and I've just gotten out of it. YOU tell me what the problem is genius!"

"Sorry for asking! Geez!"

"Where the hell are you taking me anyway?"

"Home."

"And where's that?"

"The Overlord's Castle."

"Don't tell me you work there!"

Edward stopped and dropped the sin. He landed with a loud thump.

"Of course I don't work there! I'm the god damn prince!"

"Ow! You bastard! The ground IS hard ya know!"

"Did you even hear what I just said? I'm the prince dammit! So you should respect me!"

"Do you REALLY think I care who the hell you are?"

"I'm sick of your mouth!"

Edward summoned his scythe once more and pointed it at the sins neck. He was going to kill this bastard, not for just disrespecting him, but also for calling him short. No one did that to him! Well, no one ever had the gall to say it.

"You've got some nerve mouthing off to me."

"Oh, I'm shaking in my boots."

There was a great deal of sarcasm in his voice. This only peeved Edward off even more. He placed the blade closer to Envy neck, causing a thin line of blood to form. The sin didn't even flinch and the blade pierced his skin.

"Look, I already know you're not going to kill me."

"And why's that!"

"Because you would have done it already."

Edward was bout to slash, when Envy just...fainted.

"D-did I do that?"

Upon closer examination, Edward noticed the sin breathing was rapid. He put his scythe way and proceeded to pick Envy up again. For some reason the blond felt worried about Envy. Even though he knew that these feelings didn't really exist since he was suppose to be a cold hearted demon and what not. But just couldn't ignore them.

'_What the hell is wrong with me?'_

* * *

A/N: Whoohoo! First chapter done! Sooooo what do think about Edward being a demon prince? Review and tell me! 


	2. Killing Time

A/N: Hello people! Thank you for reviewing! Hmmm, looks like I'm going to have to add a few notes before I start the story.

Note 1: This is a Shonen-ai fic! So please, if you don't like it don't read it.

Note 2: The pairing is Ed x Envy. (Note that I put Ed first)

Note 3: This fic could very well turn into yaoi!

Note 4: Edward makes a very cute demon.

Envy: Wait a minute! Now I can believe 1-3. But does four really count as a note?

Ed: Hell yeah it does! I can't help it if I'm that sexy!

Me: I said you were cute not sexy.

Ed: But why am I not the sexy one!

Me: Because Envy is the sexy one and you're the cute one.

Envy: YES!

Ed: Dammit!

**Warning:** DarkTigerGirl's bad grammar, language, and a game friendly of tag.

* * *

_Chapter 2: Killing Time_

* * *

When Envy finally woke up, he found that he was in a soft bed. He sat up and looked around the rather large room. It was nearly empty. It only had a small desk in the corner, a book large shelf, and a chest, were the clothing was kept most likely. But what caught his eye was the book shelf. It was filled with different kinds of books; with some that looked liked they had never been opened. Envy chuckled to himself.

"Damn, not only does he have a crappy name, but he's also a book worm."

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A BOOK WORM?"

Envy turned to see Edward standing near the window across from the bed, scythe in hand. He had a pissed look in his face, which Envy found amusing

"What are you going to do with that? Kill me?"

"That was the intended plan."

"Then answer me this little chibi, why did you just kill me when I blacked out? I would have been a lot easier."

"Well, I, uh...STOP CALLING ME SHORT!"

"Avoiding the question, how sad."

"SHUT UP!"

"Would you mind not yelling, I have a headache."

"I CAN YELL IF I WANT TO! IT'S MY GOD DAMN ROOM!"

A knock at the door caught both of the demon's attention. It was one of the maids.

"Prince, is everything alright in there?"

"Yes, now go away."

"Yes sir."

Edward let out a sigh. The maids were WAY too nosey. Then again, everyone in the palace was too god damn nosy. They should just mind there own business, and leave him alone.

"Now where was I...hay! Were the hell did he go?"

"Behind you."

Edward quickly turned around and stepped back. Envy was standing behind him with a smirk on his face.

"H-how the hell did you do that?"

"Once again, you let your guard down. Any good fighter knows not to do that."

"Would you stop criticizing me! I'll show you how much of a fighter I am!"

He summoned his scythe again, and charged forward.

'_Not this again.'_

Envy dodged every attack. He flicked his hand and three daggers appeared.

"WOULD YOU KEEP STILL?"

"Even if I did you still couldn't hit me."

"BASTERD!"

Edward swung and missed. Envy took this time to hit the blonde's hands, causing the scythe to fall. He quickly picked it up and pointed it at Edward's neck.

"This is too sad. You let your own opponent take your weapon."

Even Edward had to agree with him. It was sad, he seriously let his guard down and now he was going to pay the price.

"Finish me off."

"Hmmm, I don't think I will."

"Why not? Now would be perfect opportunity!"

"Because I don't feel like it."

He dropped the weapon and walked over to the window. Edward got a very confused look his face. Most demons in that situation would have gladly killed him without thinking twice about it.

"W-what the hell do you mean you don't _feel like it_?"

"I don't feel like killing you. Besides if I killed you now, we wouldn't be able to have any fun."

"Fun? What kind of fun?"

Envy smirked and walked over to the blond.

"This kind."

He got extremely close to his face, close enough to make the blond feel VERY uncomfortable and...flicked Edward's nose. (What were you expecting?)

"Tag, you're it."

"What the hell was that for? And what do you mean 'tag'?"

"You've never played tag before?"

Edward shook his head.

"Now that just wrong. The rules are simple, I touch you and then you try to touch me back. See, simple."

"Why would anyone want to play a game that is so obviously a stupid waste of time?"

"Because it's fun, now shut up and tag me."

Edward sighed and reached up and tried to 'tag' Envy, but the sin moved away.

"Why the hell did you move?"

"God you are hopeless! You have to chase after the person dumb ass!"

"Well how the hell was suppose to know!"

Edward lunged forward and tried again, but failed.

"Catch me if you can Chibi-chan!"

"YOU'RE SO DEAD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

Edward chased the sin around his entire room, until Envy suddenly flung the door and ran straight out into the hallway. The blond continued after him, even as members of the palace stopped and stared, he didn't care. He was going to catch that bastard and kill him! While running down the many hallways they passed by the captain of the guards, Roy Mustang.

"Hay, Prince! Where are you going?"

"To kill that bastard!"

'_He might need some help.'_

Roy snapped his fingers and three familiars shaped as black wolves appeared.

"Protect the Prince and destroy the thing he's chasing."

"**Yes sir."**

And they were off.

* * *

"You're way too slow Chibi-chan!" 

Edward growled and tried to run faster. Both of them had probable ran around the entire palace. Envy didn't show any sighs of slowing down and Edward was getting tired. From the corner of his eye he could see that he was being followed. Looking behind him he found that three of Roy's familiars were chasing him. This could be good.

'_Shit, Roy must have sent them. That bastard.'_

"**Prince we have come to help you."**

"Get the hell away from me you flee bitten mutts!"

"**Roy has instructed us to destroy the disturbance."**

'_Shit!'_

"I don't need your help! So scram!"

"**That is not an option."**

Then ran ahead of Edward and were about to pounce on Envy. Edward panicked and did the only thing he could think of. He summoned his scythe and began to slash away. As he sliced threw one of the familiars, it disappeared into a puff of black smoke. He got the second one and it did the same also. As he neared the third, he slashed but it jumped out of the way and tackled Envy to the ground. It clamped down onto the sins arm, hard.

"Is that suppose to hurt?"

Envy gave off a light laugh as he got up, with the wolf still attached to his arm. He slammed it against the wall. It gave off a yelp and then disappeared. There were several large gashes in his arm where the familiar had bitten down. It wasn't the bit that worried Envy, it was the feeling. It tingled, which meant that the wolf's bit was full of poison.

"Dammit!"

Edward came rushing over to the sin.

"This isn't good."

"Ya think!"

Roy suddenly turned the corned.

"Prince, are you alright?"

"What the hell is your problem? I didn't ask for your help! Now look what your damn dogs did!"

"B-but sir, I just thought-"

"Make yourself useful and get the healer!"

"Y-yes sir!"

Roy ran off in the opposite direction. Envy didn't look so good. He had broken into a sweat and his breathing had become heavy.

"W-what the hell kind of familiar was that?"

"Roy created them. They were specially made to find and kill there pry."

"Oh lucky me."

Envy was being sarcastic again, but this time Edward gave off a little chuckle. This earned him a look from the sin.

"So you can smile."

"Of course I can."

"I thought you were supposed to be a bad-ass demon prince?"

"Don't let the smile fool you, I still am."

"SURE you are."

Edward punched him in the shoulder.

"Oh and you're SO strong too. I know you'll make a great overlord one day."

"Haha, very funny, you're a regular comedian."

Envy gave him a wicked smirk. For some reason Edward felt himself blush. Wait...he was blushing! He couldn't have been blushing, not the bad-ass demon prince! Hopefully Envy hadn't noticed.

'_What the hell is wrong with me?'_

A minute later Roy came back with the healer. She long blond hair, that was done up in a unique kind of ponytail. But just because she was a healer, didn't mean she was weak. She was Roy's second in command. Riza Hawkeye was here name, and she could take down any solider that challenged her.

"What happened to him?"

"I, uh, funny story-"

"Roy called his stupid mutts on him."

She shot a glare Roy's way, and then looked back at Envy.

"Let me see his arm."

Envy lifted his arm and showed the blood thing to the healer.

"This shouldn't be too hard to heal."

She placed her hands over top of the wounds and began a chant. A light emitted from her hands. As it did so, the wounds started to heal. Once fully healed, Edward socked Roy square in the face.

"Do that kind of shit again and I swear I'll do more then just hit you! Come on Envy."

He took Envy by the hand and started off back to his room. Roy rubbed his cheek and looked at the two figures disappear down the hall.

"Shit, I've never seen him THIS pissed off. He was acting rather protective of that Envy guy."

"Hmmm, maybe he's found himself a friend."

"The Prince and friend are two words I will NEVER get use to hearing."

"Have a little a little faith in him. He needs friend more then ever now."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. The life of an overlord is a lonely one. Not that many people know that."

"Edward."

* * *

"Hay Chibi-chan, were you blushing back there?" 

Edward froze, Envy had noticed. He kept his cool and cocked and eyebrow at the sin sitting on the windowsill.

"I don't blush. I'm incapable of it."

"You're lying."

"I-I am not!"

"Look you can drop the bad-ass act around me."

"Who the hell says I'm acting?"

"I do."

He hopped down from the window and approached Edward, in a very seductive sort of manner. The blond got a little nervous as Envy crawled into the bed and pinned him down.

"W-what the hell are you doing? Get off!"

"I knew it."

"W-what?"

"You're blush as we speak."

God Edward felt so embarrassed! He had to do something, fast. So he quickly pushed Envy off of him and jumped out of bed. He summoned his scythe and placed it at the sins abdomen.

"If you EVER touch me like that again, I'll slice you in two."

"I'd like to see that. Well it's been fun, but I must be leaving."

Envy flipped backwards and landed on the ground. He opened the window and jumped out. Edward was completely freaked out, because there were pretty height up and there was nothing below them but hard ground. Without thinking he jumped out after him. Little did he know, Envy could fly.

"Holy shit!"

"What the hell Ed!"

Envy turned around just in time to grab Edward before he hit the ground.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"You...you have wings."

They landed softly on the ground. Envy's wings disappeared into a bunch of feathers.

"H-how'd you do that?"

"What? You mean fly? All higher class demons can fly."

"I can't."

"Have you ever tried?"

Edward shook his head.

"...how sad. Looks like I have to show you."

"W-what? You're going to teach me?"

"I said I was going to SHOW you, not teach you. Now come on, I'm hungry."

He took Edward by the arm and led him back into the palace. The blond really didn't like being handled so rough. He would allow it, but only if he got Envy back for it later.

'_You just wait.'_

* * *

A/N: Another chapter down! So what did you guys think? Review and tell me please! I used the word 'bastard' a lot in this chapter 0.0 Oh well! Envy can fly hehe. 


	3. Taking flight

A/N: Hi! Thanks for reviewing!

Okay so here are some terms you might not know.

**Familiar-** This is basically a spirit shape as an animal.

**Overlord-** Ruler of the netherworld. Also known as the king.

**Kitsune mask-** A mask shaped as a fox's face.

Envy: Hay! Edward cut off my kitsune mask! You bastard!

Ed: I was aiming for your head! I just got in the way!

Envy: What would you rather me just stand there and let you hit me?

Ed: Well I wouldn't have hit your friggen mask!

Me: Hay you two, save the bickering for the story.

Envy: But he started it!

Ed: I did not!

Me: I DON'T CARE WHO STARTED IT! I'LL FINISH IT!

Envy and Ed: Eeep.

Me: Thought so.

**Warning: **DarkTigerGirl's bad grammar, language, and drunkenness.

* * *

_Chapter 3: Taking flight

* * *

__Back in the Forbidden Forest a figure looked upon the empty tomb, were the demon known as Envy once slept. He smiled showing off his sharp teeth. He had been waiting for this day to come. _

"_I think it's time for me to begin my little plan of revenge. I'll kill you for what you did to me all those centuries ago."_

_He traveled deeper into the tomb and discovered what looked like a piece of hair. It was hair, blond hair. He sniffed it and instantly recognized the scent. _

"_So, you're with the prince huh. This might pose more of a challenge. But I love challenges; it just makes thing more interesting. Not to mention I could just kill the prince for fun."_

* * *

Back at the castle, Edward was sleeping peacefully in his bed. Well, sleeping peacefully until he heard something that woke him up. He heard is door open then close. The blond ignored it, thinking it was just one of the maids tiding up, not that there was much to clean up. But the maids usually knock. With that thought he shot up and looked around. Edward found that Envy had entered his room and was now sitting on his windowsill, staring at the magnificent moon. 

"What are you doing in here?"

"I can't see the moon from the crappy room that you gave me."

"That's not my problem. Now get out!"

"No."

"I order you to get out!"

"You _order _me to get out? Please. Listen pipsqueak, you're not going to boss me around."

Edward twitched as once again Envy called him short. The blond got up from his comfy bed and walked over to Envy. His hand was just itching to punch the crap out of that smug little bastard.

"Don't call me short, now get the fuck out!"

"I already told you _no_."

The blond lost it and thrust his fist forward aiming for the sins face. But Envy caught it in mid-air. He pulled Edward into a hug.

'_W-what the hell?'_

For a moment the blond relaxed, and almost hugged Envy back. Once he had realized what he was doing, Edward pushed Envy away from him and fell back.

"W-what was that for you bastard!"

"I don't know. I just felt like it I guess."

"W-well don't do it again!"

"You liked it."

"I did not!"

"Don't lie. I felt you almost hug me back."

"S-shut up! I did not!"

"You can deny it as much as you want, but I know what I felt."

Edward growled, but Envy just sat back and ignored him. He had much better thing to do, like continue looking at the moon, and hum. It was a tune that he had heard long ago. He didn't know the words, but he knew what it sounded like. The blond just stared at him, perplexed.

"...how'd you get down there?"

"What?"

"The tomb, how did you get down there?"

"...I don't remember. It happened such a long time ago, that most of my memory of when I was awake is almost...gone. But I do remember that I did something terrible to end up there."

"...I'll let you stay here for the night. BUT only if you don't bother me, and you can't get in my bed either."

"Fine by me."

Envy still kept his gaze on the window. The blond got up and made his way back to bed. It was late and he really wasn't in the mood to argue with Envy at the moment.

"Oh and one more thing Chibi-chan."

Edward looked over his shoulder.

"What?"

"Sweet dreams."

Edward tried to suppress a growl. He got into bed and threw the blanket over his head. Envy was REALLY pissing him off at the moment.

'_God damn bastard.'_

* * *

It was early in the morning Envy and Ed where traveling up and cliff. The sin said he was going to show Edward how to fly. The blond didn't expect to be up THIS early climbing a stupid cliff so he could see if he could even fly. Well, it was early by Edward standards. 

'_This better be worth it.'_

Once they had gotten to the top Envy let out a sigh of exhaustion. The cliff was a lot steeper then the sin had expected.

"Alright then, we'll start here."

"Why the hell did we have to climb that godforsaken cliff?"

"Look, do you wanna know how to fly or not?"

Edward stuck his tongue out and crossed his arms.

"I suggest you not do that again, unless you want me to cut it off."

The blond growled. He didn't like Envy, not one bit. His cocky attitude got to him. And that shit he pulled last night really wasn't earning him points with the blond. But he did find him a tiny, itsy bitsy, bit attractive. But ONLY a little! He was starting to regret releasing that bastard.

"Can we get this over with?"

"Hay, you're the on who was SO eager to get up here. So shut up and watch."

Envy closed his eyes for a moment. A couple of seconds later, a light emitted from his back and soon enough wings had sprouted. Edward was in aw. He had never seen anything like that in his life.

"Now it's your turn."

"What! I can't do that!"

"You can summon your scythe right?"

"Yeah."

"This is no different then that. Just close your eyes and visualize what you want."

Edward nodded. He closed his as like he was instructed to. And visualized himself having wings. He felt something warm on his back. When he opened his eye, he had his own pair of wings! He could have jumped for joy, if Envy wasn't standing near him.

"Alright, now its time to put them to use."

He walked over to the edge of the cliff and so did Edward. The sin pointed to something down blow.

"Do you see tiny little dot down there."

"No."

"Look closer."

While Edward looked for what ever Envy was talking about, the sin stepped back and stood behind the blond. He really wasn't pointing to anything; it was the only way he could think of to distract Edward so he could...kick him off the cliff. He trusted his foot back and kicked the blond square in the back.

"What the hell!"

"Start flapping."

Envy watched as Edward feel down the cliff. He wasn't worried if the blond hit the ground. Just as long as he didn't panic and lose his wings, them everything would be okay. But sure enough Edward did panic. In a flash, his wings had turned into a nothing but feather, and he was now plummeting toward the ground.

'_Shit.'_

Envy reacted instantly. He jumped down and tried his best to catch up with the blond. When he did, he grabbed his hand and safely brought him to the ground. Once on the ground Edward quickly pulled his and away from the sins. He had a huge blush on his face.

"You almost killed me!"

"I told you start flapping."

"Did it ever cross your mind that maybe I don't know how to!"

"Well it isn't that hard."

"God! That why I hate you so much!"

"Why? Because I treat you like a normal person?"

Edward opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it. Envy really didn't treat him like royalty. He treated him as if he were nothing more then just your average person.

"Why the hell would you do that?"

"Because that's all I see you as, a normal guy with privileges. And from the way you act around me, I would have to say that you like it."

Edward's blush increased. Why did this only happen around Envy?

"How about I make it up to you? You know for the whole, almost killing you thing."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Let's go drinking!"

"What! It WAY too early for that!"

"So, who cares? It's not like we have anything better to do."

"B-but, I've never had alcohol before!"

"Well, it looks like I'm just going to have to change that."

Envy took Edward by the hand and led him into town. The sin wanted to completely smashed, and hell why not bring Edward along for the ride.

* * *

What is not very known about demons, it that they can consume massive amounts of alcohol, without blacking out. Envy knew this very well and he was going to take full advantage of it. When they entered the bar, it wasn't that many people in there. Because no one in there right mind would get completely drunk at this time of the day. Both of them walked up to the front of the bar and took a seat. 

"Barkeep, give us the strongest alcohol you've got and keep them coming!"

The barkeep gave both of them a good long stare, before he laughed.

"Yes! Now here's a man that know what he likes!"

"What can I say, I like to drink."

"I'll be right back with your drinks."

With that the Barkeep left. Envy turned to Edward with a smirk.

"Couldn't you have ordered something not as strong?"

"Aw come on! Why not make your first drinking experience the best!"

"But-"

"Here are your drinks boys! Just call me of you need a refill."

Edward stared at the tall glass alcohol that stood before him. He looked over and saw that Envy had already guzzled down half of his glass. He sighed; maybe this stuff wasn't that bad. Taking a little sip, the blond nearly choked. Envy wasn't kidding when he said it was strong.

"How can you drink this?"

"It an acquired taste. Come on, drink up!"

'_I'll just have this one. Then I can let Envy have his fun while I go back home.'_

* * *

Edward was now nearing his nineteenth drink. His plan had backfired. He was still sitting in the same bar, completely drunk. 

"Barkeep bring me another!"

"Take it easy Chibi-chan. I didn't know you could hold that much alcohol."

"Why? Just 'cuz I'm royalty? 'Cuz I'm all high and mighty? Well screw you."

"I think we should get going."

"I'm not done yet! Dammit!"

"Yes you are, now come on."

Envy reached over and took Edward by the hand.

"Hay! I can stand by myself!"

Envy let go of the blond. He stumbled a little until he completely collapsed. The sin let out a sigh. He kneeled down and picked Edward up bridal style. He was surprised that he didn't fight back. Once out of the bar, Envy headed for the palace. It wasn't that far away, about twenty minutes.

"You know what? You feel really soft. You know that?"

"Uh, thank you?"

"And you have really pretty eyes too. Did you know that?"

"...are you hitting on me?"

"Yes! Yes I am!"

"You really are drunk, aren't you?"

"Competently!"

Envy started to laugh. This was highly amusing.

"And you know what else? You're my first friend."

"Really?"

"God, I am SO drunk right now!"

Envy decided to ignore that last comment about being his friend.

"I'm the demon prince! Worship me dammit!

"Okay, were almost home."

"I will rule the entire netherworld! And I'll pop a cap in anybody who messes with me!"

"Alright Mr. Tough guy, calm down."

"No. No. I will too! 'Cuz those damn teachers of mine don't teach me anything about fighting! All they do it teach me useless crap I'm never going to use."

"Well, maybe you might need it."

"Fuck that! Unless knowing how to summon an aeon is important, then I'm not leaning it!"

"Learning how to summon and aeon is important. And it's kinda cool."

"You think so?"

"Yup."

"Then I'll keep learning how to! But only if you help me, will you?"

"I could try."

"Good! I'm tired, so I'm going to take a nap."

Edward let his head rest against the sins chest as he drifter off to sleep. Envy let out a sigh. Edward was a...interesting character. Envy probable guessed that he just wanted attention, but not the royal kind. He wanted some one to sit next to him and just listen to what he had to say. And since the sin had nothing better to do, he would be the one to listen.

'_It might not be too bad.'_

* * *

A/N: Chapter 3 up and running! Review please! They make me happy! 

Okay so we have another new term!

**Aeon- **A summon spirit basically. If you've played Final Fantasy X then you would know what some of them look like. But if you didn't, it okay too.


	4. Dance with Me

A/N: I'm back! Thank you soooo much for reviewing! They made me happy!

Ed: What the hell! I nearly got killed in the last chapter!

Envy: And you got totally drunk in the last chapter!

Ed: Yeah well, that was you're fault.

Envy: Was not!

Ed: Was to!

Me: SHUT UP!

Envy and Ed: Yes ma'am.

Me: That's better.

**Warning: **DarkTigerGirl's bad grammar, language, and parties.

* * *

_Chapter 4: Dance with Me_

* * *

Edward woke up the next morning with a HUGE hang-over. This was not a very nice feeling. He groaned as the sun hit it face. It was too bright so he slung the blanket over his head. His whole body hurt and he felt ill, this was going to be such a wonderful day. 

"I'm going to kill that bastard."

"And just who are you going to kill Chibi-chan?"

Edward popped his head up and saw Envy sitting in a chair across from his bed. He had his legs crossed and a smug little smirk on his face. He was not the person Edward wanted to deal with right now.

"How long have you been sitting there?"

"Since we got back."

Golden orbs soon turned into narrow slits.

"You took advantage of me didn't you? You sick bastard!"

"I did nothing of the sort."

"Prove it!"

"Look if I wanted to rape you I would have done it already. So stop whinnying, you still have your virginity."

Edward grunted and then snuggled underneath his warm blanket. Then it hit him.

'_Wait a minute...'_

He popped his head back, this time he had a extremely pissed off look on his face. He summoned his scythe and pointed it at the sins neck.

"How the hell did you know I was a virgin?"

"...you just told me."

The blond let that process in his mind for a moment. While doing so a knock came from the door. But it sounded like someone had just hit a drum next to Edward's ear. He dropped the scythe and clamped his hand over his ears. He cringed as it came again.

"Who the hell is it?"

"It's Mustang. Your father whishes to speak with you. Did you hear me?"

He knocked again, just to make sure the prince hadn't fallen asleep or something. Edward cringed once more.

"I heard you god dammit! I'll be out in a minute!"

"I'll be right here waiting sir."

Edward sunk back into the sheets. This was such a great way to start the day, talking with his father. Then again, it really didn't matter if it was day, night, or the afternoon, talking to his father meant one of two things. That he had something important to say or that he was in deep trouble. Edward eyed Envy evilly.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Usually I would, but no, I'm not."

Edward let out a sigh of frustration. Untangling himself from the blankets, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and made his way toward the door, not really noticing that Envy had gotten up and followed him over. He didn't really notice until he grabbed the doorknob and open the door. The blond gave him a questionable look.

"What? I can't be nice once in awhile?"

Edward gave him a quick glare before he left. Envy watched as Edward and Roy make there way down the hall. For some reason the sin couldn't shake the fact that Edward looked like someone he had known.

'_You remind me of...someone. Someone important to me.'_

Envy let out a sigh. He really shouldn't be thinking about his past. What's done is done, that what he said. But yet, he just couldn't ignore the fact that bit and pieces of his memory were gone.

'_How did I get down there? And better yet, why?'_

* * *

Edward was getting pretty fed-up with Roy looking at him. The captain would give him a glance now and them and it was ticking the blonde off. 

"What do you keep looking at?"

"You."

"I know that, but why?"

"You've been acting...strange lately. And I believe it has something to do with that Envy guy."

"It has nothing to do with him, so mind your own business."

Roy sighed; Edward wasn't going to open up to him. He had expected that. Roy was shaken from his thoughts once they had arrived at the king's study. The captain saluted then left. Edward very politely kicked on the door and waited to here his father voice.

"Come in."

He turned the doorknob slowly and pushed in. His fathers study was rather large. It was filled with shelves upon shelves of books, some of which the king had written. They were mostly scientific reports and things of that nature. There was only one window in the entire room. It was small and only partially lit the room. Oven in a desk near the corner of the room sat an old looking man wearing glasses. His hair was tied back in a ponytail and was the same shade of blond as Edward's. The man sitting at the desk was the king, also know was Hohenheim Elric. He lifted his head and gave his son a greeting smile.

"It's been awhile hasn't it."

"...yes."

"Please close the door, we need to talk."

Edward did what he was told and walked over to his father. Hohenheim adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat.

"Edward, it has come to my attention that you have been having a little too much fun of lately."

"What are you talking about?"

"An eyewitness of mine told me that they had seen you at the local bar, is this true?"

"What, you're spying on me now?"

"Please answer the question Edward."

Edward crossed his arms and cocked a brow.

"Yeah I was, what's wrong with that?"

"Is it also true that you emerged from the bar completely drunk?"

"Judging by the hang-over I have this morning, I would have to say yes."

Hohenheim let out a sigh.

"This isn't the type of behavior I expect from my son."

"Then please tell me, how do you 'expect' me to act?"

He adjusted his glasses once more.

"I expect you to act like you have some common sense. From this day on Iwant you to act more responsible."

"...then you expect too much of me."

Edward turned on his heel and headed for the door.

"Before you go I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"Were having a social gathering tonight and I would like it if you would act more-"

"More what?" Edward cut him off short.

"More civilized."

"Like I said before, you expect too much of me."

And with that he left, slamming the door behind him. Hohenheim sighed and went back to what he was doing. His son was rebellious. Maybe it was a phase, didn't every kid his age go threw on of those?

'_You confuse at times.'_

* * *

Edward flung open the door to his room and immediately walked over to his bed, picked up and pillow and screamed into it. The words 'civilized' and 'responsible' meant nothing to him. He just wanted to be what he wanted, not what other people wanted. Once he had gotten all of it out, he collapsed face first onto his bed. 

"Damn, it was that bad?"

"Go away Envy."

The sin jumped down from the windowsill and stalked over to Edward's bed. He sat beside him and began to stroke his blonde silky hair. Edward moved away from the sins touch.

"Don't touch me."

"You let me touch you yesterday."

Edward sprung up gave Envy an icy glare.

"You did take advantage me! Bastard!"

"I already told you I didn't. I carried you in here yesterday, and that was the only touching that took place. Well...the only toughing that took place by me."

Envy smirked as Edward exasperation turned form evil glare, to sheer horror.

"W-wait, what do you mean 'by you'?"

"Let's just say you got a little friendly once we got back to your room."

Edward exasperation turned even worse once he heard the word 'friendly'.

"Maybe I should explain. We had just gotten back from the bar and you were competently knocked out. Once we had reached your room, you started to move around a lot and sure enough you woke up. You were still pretty drunk and talkative. I set you down on the bed and took my usual spot on the windowsill. You kept blabbing on about becoming overlord and your dumbass teachers. Then the conversation turned a little...x rated."

**Flashback**

"_Envy make love to me."_

"_...you mind repeating that."_

"_Make. Love. To. Me."_

_Envy really had nothing to say about that. Edward stumbled out of bed and made his way over to the sin. As he did so the blond removed his shirt and discarded it to the floor. Envy stared at him for a moment. His body was...perfect. Before he had a chance to take it all in, he was suddenly thrush against the ground and pinned down by Edward._

"_Come on Envy, it'll be fun."_

"_Get off of me and go back to bed."_

"_What, you're the one how likes to play games. So let's play one."_

_Envy maneuvered out of Edward grasp, grabbed him by his braid and slammed him on the ground. The sin got up and dusted himself off, even though there wasn't any dust on him. Edward just stared at him blankly._

"_Why won't you play with me?"_

"_Because, you're drunk and I'm not in the mood."_

_The blonde sat up and smirked._

"_I could get you in the mood."_

_Envy sighed and crouched down in front of Edward._

"_I was hoping I would have to do this, but oh well."_

_He struck the back of Edward neck causing him black out. Envy picked him up bridal style and brought him back to bed. This was getting ridiculous, if Edward pulled anything like that again Envy would have no choice but to kill him._

'_This is far too much work.'_

**Flashback End **

As Envy finished off the last bit of detail, Edward could feel all the color drain from his face. That could have happened! Envy must have been lying! But then again, that would explain why his neck hurt.

"You're extremely playful when you're drunk ya know that?"

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

He summoned his scythe and began a vicious attack. Envy flipped backwards and landed near the window. Edward came at him with everything he had. Slicing and slashing he still couldn't touch the sin.

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!"

Envy was getting rather tired of this, so he ducked down after one of Edward furious slashes and gave him a hard jab to the stomach. The blonde spat a little blood and collapsed to his knees. He wrapped his arms around his abdomen and hunched over.

"You leave yourself wide open and that could get you killed one day."

"S-shut up!"

"And you let your anger blind you."

Envy walked over and took his usual seat at the window.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for your party?"

"H-how did you know about that?"

"Well, judging by the amount of people that are coming into the castle, just call it a hunch."

Edward growled and tried to stand. His stomach still hurt, but not as much as it did before.

"Well, I'll be seeing ya."

"Where the hell are you going?"

"To the forest. Parties really aren't my thing. I'm not a people person."

"Like I care about you."

"Hm, I think you do."

And with that, Envy opened the window and leaped out. Edward snorted. He knew this day was going to be bad, just not this bad. Not only did ha have to deal with his father for a second time, but he had to be around snobby rich people fro the rest of the day.

'_Someone really loves me up there.'_

* * *

The party was nothing less then extravagant. The ballroom was enormous. Numerous chandeliers hung from the ceiling eliminating the entire room. And then there where the people, they dressed in fancy and elegant dresses and suits. All of this made Edward want to vomit. These people were snobbish and Edward hated all of them, especially the ones that had brought there children. Oh god, if there was one thing he could stand, it would have to be those damn kids. They were just a stuck-up as there parents. Edward decided to stay away from everybody. There was good chance if he didn't talk to anybody that he wouldn't be annoyed. 

"Oh, Prince."

'_Shit.'_

An old woman approached him. She wore a purple gown which was decorated in many shiny jewels. He hair was done up in a bun and she wore WAY too much eye shadow and lipstick.

"Hello there Prince, I haven't seen you since you were...smaller."

"Can I help you with something?"

Edward was trying very hard not to let his anger get the best of him.

"Have you met my daughter Christina? She's heard so much about you. Christina darling, meet the Prince."

From behind the rather large woman stepped out a girl, about the same age as Edward. She wore the same color dress as her mother. She was brunet like her mother and also like her mother wore too much makeup.

"I very pleased to meet you your highness."

"Charmed."

Both the women giggled.

"I'll just leave you two kids alone for a moment."

She turned on her heel, leaving poor Edward alone with her daughter.

"So tell me Prince, what do love most about the life of luxury? I myself fancy the jewelry and the gown, but what about you? "

"To be honest, I really don't like anything about it."

She giggled again.

"You're very humorous. But really, if you didn't have all of this you'd probable be one of _them_."

"And just who are _they_?"

She crossed her arms and stuck-up her nose.

"You know, the people who have less then us. The _lesser_ demons. There SO different from us."

"...you're very arrogant you know that?"

"E-excuse me? Did you just call me arrogant?"

"And you're also very annoying."

Edward walked away, nothing wanting to be apart of this poor excuse for a party. He just wanted to get away from everyone, but if he went to his room then his father would just sent dome one up to get him and that would just be irritating. So maybe the forest, but wasn't Envy there? Any place was better then here, even if meant he had to put up with Envy's bullshit.

* * *

Envy sat in a tree, watching the stars as they shimmered in the night sky. Being out in the fresh air was a lot better then being stuck up in that dingy palace. Not to mention that he could get a much clearer view of the night sky. 

"Hay."

He looked down from his perch and say Edward leaning against the tree, looking up at him.

"Don't you have a party to be at?"

"I got bored."

He climbed up and took a seat next to Envy.

"Why do you keep looking at the sky every night?"

"One, it's calming. And two, I'm trying to remember what the hell happened to me. Now back to the subject at hand, why would you leave your own party?"

Edward clenched his fist as he recalled the little incident involving that strange woman and her daughter.

"I hate them, all of them. They degrade people and act so conceited. I never want to be like them, never."

He pressed his knees into his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He would have to kill himself he ever began to act like those people. Envy kinda felt bad for Edward. Having to live a life that he didn't want and that expected so much of him. The sin hesitated for a moment, but then wrapped his arm around Edward's shoulder and brought him close.

"You won't end up like them, you're different."

"...thanks."

* * *

Little did either of them know, they were being watched. He put on a toothy smirk as he witnessed what was happening among the treetops.

'_This is going to be more fun then I thought.'_

He moved swiftly threw grass, making sure he made as little noise as possible.

'_Envy, I'm going to make you suffer.'_

* * *

A/N: That's it for chapter 4! Review please! Hehe, I put a flash back in there. Naughty Edward! 


	5. Emotions

A/N: Sorry for the long delay, but I'm back!

Ed: ...so I hate rich people?

Me: Sort of.

Envy: And you like me!

Ed: HELL NO I DON'T!

Envy: Awwwww, don't be like that! I know you do! If you didn't you wouldn't have come up in that tree with me!

Ed: Well...SCREW YOU!

**Warnings:** DarkTigerGirl's bad grammar, language, and a naked sin 0.0

_

* * *

Chapter 5: Emotions

* * *

_

Envy looked over and saw that Edward had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He let out a sigh. This just meant that he would have to carry the blonde back to the palace.

'_How troublesome.'_

Edward moved around a bit too much and sure enough, he fell out of the tree. Envy reacted and quickly grabbed his leg before he hit the ground. The sin sighed again.

'_Like I said before, troublesome.'_

Feeling that something wasn't right, Edward opened his eyes. Upon seeing that he was floating in midair, he began to thrash around furiously.

"What the fuck! Pull me up! Pull me up dammit!"

"Stop moving around so much before I-"

It was too late; Edward had slipped from the sins grip and landed on the ground with a loud 'thump'. The blonde looked up and growled.

"I told you to pull me up you bastard!"

"And I told you to stop moving around so much!"

Edward growled again. Summoning his scythe, Edward cut the tree in half. Envy jumped down from the branch and gracefully landed on the ground. He turned around and punched the blonde square in his jaw.

"What the hell is your problem? I was just trying to help! So come on, let me hear your little smart-ass comment about that!"

Edward tackled Envy to the ground. They wrestled each other until Envy kicked Edward off of him. Before the sins could get up Edward had tackled him again. Pinning the sins to the ground, Edward gave off a smirk. He had FINALLY gotten the upper hand on Envy!

"You're not so tough; I bet you feel pretty pissed right now."

"Not really, but I am felling something else right now."

Edward didn't notice until right at that moment how close he was to Envy's face. He instantly blushed and quickly got off of the sin. Dammit he hated this! Every time he would get close to the sin he would get this strange feeling. It was a nice felling and he didn't like it. He wasn't supposed to be feeling like this! Hell, he wasn't even supposed to have feeling!

"Let's go."

"W-what?"

"Don't you want to go home?"

"Not really."

"Just come on."

Envy stood up and took Edward by the wrist. The blonde quickly jerked away. He didn't like to be treated so rough, but for some reason he liked it when Envy would...wait a minute! He didn't LIKE anything about Envy! That bastard was annoying as hell and not to mention he was mouthy!

'_Yeah I hate that bastard's mouth. But his lips are so...no! No! No! No! NO! I am NOT thinking about this!'_

'_Apperntly you are.'_

'_Shut up!'_

Envy watched in amusement as Edward had an argument with himself. Once Edward finally snapped out of his argument, he noticed that the sin had taken a seat next to a nearby tree and was watching him.

"Are you done?"

"Why do bother me so much? Does it amuse you?"

Envy shrugged. He did like messing with Edward, but he knew that there was something deeper to it. The name Chibi-chan, the one that he had called Edward, was one he had given to someone else before. Someone that made him feel happy. If he was going to find out more about this person, then he would need to spend more time with Edward.

"Your father is the king right?"

"Yeah, so what's it to you?"

"Where's your mother?"

Edward made a fist and gritted his teeth. The blonde never talk about his mother. He looked at her as a disgusting creature that had no right to be called a mother. Why you ask? Because she was...human. This meant that Edward was a half breed. They were looked down upon as weak and insignificant, not worthy to be called a demon. Even in death, Edward still despised her.

"None of your god damn business."

"Are you ashamed of her for some reason? Is that why you don't want to talk about her?"

The rage inside of Edward was growing. He summoned his scythe once more.

"Shut your fucking mouth. You don't know anything! I hate her!"

"Was she human Ed, is that why you hate her?"

The blonde completely lost it and attacked Envy. The sin didn't even flinch as Edward's scythe hit the tree, nearly an inch away from his face.

"She was human, wasn't she?"

"Shut up! You...you don't know, you just don't know what it's like."

He fell to his knees and began to sob lightly. Why was he doing this? And in front of Envy of all people! He had never cried before, at least not like this. Then the most peculiar thing happened, Envy reached over and pulled Edward into a hug. The blonde hesitated for a moment, but then wrapped his arms around the sin. He had never noticed how soft and warm he was, it was nice a feeling.

"I hate this...this blood running threw my veins. It makes me sick."

"It shouldn't matter to you."

"And why not?"

"Because it doesn't matter to me."

Edward closed his eyes and began to drift off to sleep.

"I'm so tired Envy."

"I'll take you home then."

"No, the guests are still there."

"Then we'll just stay here then."

* * *

Edward felt that he was lying on something hard and rough. He moved around to try and get comfortable, but it didn't help. Upon opening his eyes he found that Envy was gone and that he was lying on a tree trunk. 

'_Was I here all night?'_

He got up and dusted himself off. Looking around he could find no trace of Envy. Edward listened closely and heard something like water running. He decided to head towards the sound, maybe Envy was there. As the blonde got closer, he could now tell that is was defiantly water and it was coming from a waterfall. As Edward neared the river that the waterfall flowed into, he didn't quite notice the articles of clothing lying on the ground. Once the blonde came to river, he gasped. Envy was completely naked, bathing. His back was turned so he hadn't noticed Edward yet. The blonde hide behind a tree, there was a furious blush going across his face. Lucky for him the water was a little below the Envy's back. He peeked back over to see Envy had turned around. Edward felt kinda dirty doing spying on the sin like this. It wasn't until then that he noticed how gorgeous Envy was. He was well toned and from what Edward could see he had a nice...

'_NO! I was NOT just thinking about his ass! Dammit! What the hell is wrong with me?'_

Edward looked over again and saw that Envy had turned around again. The blonde sighed; he was definitely staring to feel dirty.

"Enjoying the view Chibi-chan?"

Edward froze. Envy couldn't have noticed him, but then again it was Envy.

"You can come out now since I already know you're watching me."

The blonde took in deep breath and walked out of his hiding spot. He made sure to keep his eyes to the ground; he would just die if he caught even the smallest glimpse of what Envy had below his navel.

"Well, well, well, I would have never expected the prince to be a peeping-tom."

"Shut up! I was just-"

"Just what Chibi-chan?"

Envy walked out of the water and stood in front of Edward. The blonde instantly shut his eyes tight. The sin noticed the blush going across Edward face and smirked. But it soon faded once the Envy saw how innocent Edward really looked. He let out a sigh and walked passed him. Edward had his eyes closed for about a minute until he felt two well toned arms wrap themselves around his waist. He instantly jerked away and turned around to see that Envy was full clothed.

"W-why do you always do that to me!"

"Because you like it."

"I do not!"

"Then why did you let me hug you last night?"

Edward opened his mouth, but then shut it tight. He had nearly forgotten about his little breakdown he had last night.

"You should let your emotions show more often."

"What the hell are 'emotions'?"

Envy stared at him blankly for a moment, but then shook his head.

"Emotions are basically feelings. Happiness, sadness, anger, there all emotions."

"...I don't get it."

Envy let out a sigh.

"Look, this is an emotion."

The sin reached over and wrapped his arms around Edward's waist once again. He then whispered into his ear.

"Everything you're feeling right now, awkwardness, confusion, and maybe even enjoyment, can all be considered emotions."

Edward closed his eye for a brief moment. He had to admit, this did feel pretty nice, but he would never tell Envy that.

"I...I want them to stop."

"You can't."

'_Why do you make me feel so at peace?'_

As that though ran threw his mind, he heard something rustle in a nearby bush. He shrugged it off as nothing more then a creature of some kind. It wasn't until he heard that name 'PRINCE!' and the form of Roy Mustang appear, that he began to panic.

"Prince! I've been looking...am I interrupting something?"

Edward quickly pulled away from Envyand in doing so he fell to the ground.

"W-what the hell are you doing here?"

"Your father sent out a search party after you disappeared last night."

"He did what!"

"He wants you back at the palace, now."

Edward cursed under his breath. This was just what he needed, another talk with daddy. Envy kneeled down and placed his hand on top of Edward's head.

"How about I come with you? It might make your little meeting a little less stressful."

The blonde blushed slightly while Roy just looked on in confusion.

'_Did I miss something?'_

* * *

A/N: Chapter 5 done! Hehe, naked Envy. 

Envy: What can I say? I'm TOO sexy for myself!

Ed: I hate you.


	6. Punishment and Affection

A/N: I'm back! Sorry for being gone so long!

Ed: …I feel SO dirty.

Envy: You didn't even peek!

Ed: I know that!

Envy: But you wanted to!

(Ed jumps up and being strangling Envy)

**Warnings: **DarkTigerGirl's bad grammar, language, and Edward getting in trouble!

_

* * *

Chapter 6: Punishment and Affection

* * *

_

The walk back to the palace was a silent one. Edward was too embarrassed to talk, Roy just didn't want to ask questions and Envy was just waiting for the right moment to annoy the hell out of one of the two. His victim of choice, Roy. Envy wanted a little revenge for the last time he and the captain had met. Now would be the perfect time.

"So, Roy, I've heard that you created those familiars."

"Yeah. It took me a while, but they came out better then I expected."

"Too bad there so weak."

Roy stopped dead in his tracks.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me. Those flee bitten mutts don't stand a chance against me."

"You wanna prove that."

Roy turned around and snapped his fingers. Four black familiars appeared, bigger then the ones from last time. Envy smirked.

"So you can changer there size?"

"Well, these are different then the last. The first ones you encountered where manly for finding and immobilizing its pray. These are more for combat and have poison in bother there claws and teeth. There also a third, I only use it in extreme circumstances."

"Like I care about you're little doggies, there all there same to me."

Roy growled. He then gave his orders to the familiars.

"Alright, kill the bastard for all I care, I just wanna see some blood."

"Yes sir."

With that they charger forward. Envy's smirked widened. Flicking his wrist, three daggers appeared. He noticed that these familiars were much faster then the others, but Envy was faster. Envy only threw two of the daggers, both of them missed.

"Ha! We've only started and you've already missed!"

Envy let out a small chuckle, causing Roy to raise a brow. The sin flicked his wrist, pulling on a extremely thin wire. Both of his daggers shout up into the air.

"Replication no Justus!"

His daggers multiplied about a hundred times over. Envy pulled on the sting once more, sending all the daggers flying towards the familiars. Each one of them was hit several times. Disappearing onto a cloud of black smoke, Roy stared for a moment, shocked and in utter dismay. His mighty familiars were defeated with just one hit. How was this possible?

"B-but how?"

"You're perfect little puppies had a huge blind spot. You said that they where for combat right? Well, they could only see what was in front and what was beside them, leaving there rear and above them wide open for and aerial attack."

"And you found all of this out how?"

"Easy, since most predators have there eye set in front of there skull, they don't have a good sense of what's behinds him. They why they travel in packs. Unlike your wolves, the real things travel together in formation, making sure there are no blind spots. You told your familiars to go for a head on attack with no formation or any thought what so ever. That is why you lost."

Edward's eyes widened. He had know idea that Envy held that much knowledge. He couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Envy look notice of that.

"You should be taking notes Chibi-chan. Since you seen to be the worst fighter I've ever seen."

"You wanna repeat that?"

"Sure, you suck."

Edward to in a deep breath and let it out slowly. He really didn't want to get into a fight with Envy at this moment. He had other things to do, like get back to the palace and listen to whatever his father had to say.

"Prince, I think we should be heading back."

"No shit."

* * *

Edward walked into Hohenheim study with Envy right behind him. Hohenheim was once again busy working on another book. Once he caught wind of Edward's presence, he looked up and sighed. 

"Where were you?"

"None of you're god damn business." he mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Look just get your little lecture over with so I can go back to my room."

Hohenheim adjusted his glasses and stood up.

"Edward, would you mind standing in the middle of the floor?"

"…why?"

Hohenheim didn't say anything. Edward let out a very annoyed sigh and did what he was told. Envy just leaded on the wall and watched. As Envy's eyes followed the blonde he noticed the strange markings on the ground.

'This isn't going to be good.'

Edward got the center of the room and stopped.

"Are you happy now?"

Hohenheim clapped his hands together and placed them on the symbol drawn on the floor. A light emitted from it and engulfed Edward. A shrike echoed throughout the room. Envy was in complete shock. How could his own father do this to him? He had to do something.

"Stop! He's had enough!"

Hohenheim raised his hands slightly and then slammed them down symbol. Edward's screams grew louder. Envy had no choice but to attack. He flicked his wrist making a dagger appear. Envy threw the blade and it nicked the side of Hohenheim cheek. He looked up to see Envy pointing another dagger in his direction.

"Let him go."

Hohenheim slowly slid his hand off of the symbol, releasing Edward. Envy rushed over and picked the blonde up. Edward's breathing was shallow and he had broken into a drenching sweat. Envy growled and then proceeded to the door.

"Tell him…"

Envy stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Tell him, that I'm sorry. But, I had to be done."

Envy didn't say anything he just opened the door and walked out, slaming it behind him.

* * *

When Edward finally woke up, his entire body stung. He decided not to move around to much. As he sunk back down into the mattrase, he noticed that there was something holding onto his right hand. Looking down he found Envy asleep with his hand on top of his. Edward fround this strange, but then again he found everything Envy did strange. The sin stired abit, then opend his eyes slightly. 

"You're finally awake."

"How long was I out?"

"Most of the day."

Edward looked out the window and saw that it was completely dark out. He shot up, proving to be a stupid move. A intance pain shot threw out his entier body.

"What the hell did he do to you?"

"I-I don't k-know. This was t-the first time h-he tried this."

Edward gripped his sides in an attempt to ease the pain. He then felt the weight of the bed change and two well toned arms wrapped around him.

"W-what are you-"

"Relax you're body."

Edward stared at Envy for a moment then leaned against him.

'Why…why does he feel so soothing. Why is he so different fro everyone else? The way he makes me feel it's…I'm not sure what to say.'

With eyes half open, Edward tilled his head up and softly pressed his lips against the sins. Envy was taken aback by this action at first but he soon kissed him back. _'Edward.'_

_

* * *

_

A/N: ...I have nothing to say. REVIEW!


	7. Practice

A/N: Thank you SO much for reviewing!

Ed: I kissed him…WHAT THE HELL!

Envy: Hell, even I was surprised.

**Warnings: **DarkTigerGirl's bad grammar, language, violin playing, and cool as hell summon spirits.

* * *

_Chapter 7: Practice

* * *

_

Envy felt Edward push him against the bed. The sin had noticed that he was behaving rather oddly. He know that Edward would kill (Or at lest try to) him if he ever touched him like this. But that was the thing; Edward was the one that kissed him first! Parting from there kiss Edward whispered into Envy's ear.

"It's not your fault Nii-san."

Envy then felt the blonde go limp. The sin slid from underneath Edward and took a seat on the windowsill. What Edward had said had some how struck a cord with him. Deep down inside his heart was aching, but why? He couldn't remember anything. Edward reminded him of someone, someone that he was very close to. But did that mean that Edward resembled him? Was there something Envy needed to find out about that person? Maybe if he only knew the persons name them maybe he could remember everything.

'_But how am I supposed to find out?'_

Envy tilted his head to the side as he heard a groan come from Edward.

"W-what the hell is going on? H-how long have I been out?"

"…you don't remember anything that just happened?"

Edward shook his head.

"Well, you've been out for most of the day."

Edward let out an aggravated sigh.

"Are you sure you don't remember anything?"

"I already said no! All I remember was waking up in my bed and blacking out again!"

'_That's strange.'_

Envy didn't want to tell Edward about what had just happened.

"Get some sleep. It's almost morning."

"I don't take orders from you."

"I wasn't giving orders, I was giving advice. You should learn the difference between the two."

And with that, Envy got up and left. Edward growled for a moment. Why was Envy asking his so many questions? Better yet, why did he black out again? As he tried to recall what had happened, the same name kept replaying threw his head.

_Pride _

* * *

In the morning a knock came from Edward's door. 

"Prince, it's time for you're violin practice."

He groaned and threw the blanket over his head, but alas the maid wouldn't go away. She knocked again.

"Prince-"

"I'm coming already!"

Edward almost had to throw himself out of bed just to get up.

"Oh and Prince, your friend is out here waiting for you."

"What the hell are talking about?"

"Mister Envy will be waiting out here for you Sir."

Edward let out a growl. Why the hell was he out there! He walked over and flung the door open. Envy was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Ready?"

"Go away!"

"Why? I have nothing better to do."

* * *

Edward positively detested violin practice. It was stupid and useless. Not to mention he hated his teacher. Ms. Clara annoyed the hell out of him. She would always tell him to practice a little more, and them maybe he would get better. The problem was simply that Edward didn't even care about the stupid instrument. As long as he sounded fine to himself he didn't give a damn. Envy just leaded against the wall and watched. 

"Alright Prince, prentice is short today-"

"Just get to the point."

"You'll be playing the song _Heartbreak_."

Edward groaned. He HATED that song. He picked up the violin and placed it underneath his chin. Placing the bow at the strings, he began to play. Envy was enchanted by the sound. It was pleasant and soothing. It was strange though, how Edward could be so rough and rowdy, but now Envy could say that he could be quite graceful. He closed his eyes for a moment, visualizing a warm and peaceful meadow. Once he heard the music stop, he opened his eyes and saw that Edward had placed the violin down. He had his arms closed and a not to happy look on his face. Ms. Clara let out a sigh.

"Well, you need a little more practice."

"I beg to differ. He sounded fine to me."

"Well then you apparently don't know anything about music."

Envy smirked.

"That may be true, but it's not about how much music know-how I know. It's about the way he sounds."

Envy walked over and took Edward by the hand.

"The lesson isn't over yet!"

"It is now."

He closed the door behind him and headed back to Edward's room. Edward yanked his hand away from the sin.

"What the hell was that all about?"

"You should be happy I was sticking up for you."

"I didn't need you to!"

Envy just sighed and shook his head. Edward was very stubborn.

"Look, I'm just trying to be the good friend here."

"Friend? Friend! You're not my goddamn friend!"

Edward tried to hold back his outburst, so he slammed his fist against the wall, leaving a large dent and a few cracks.

"The reason I wanted you pull you out of the stupid class was to teach you something interesting. But now I'm thinking about changing my mind."

"What lame technique could you teach me?"

"Oh, just how to summon a very powerful aeon. But, it seems like you don't want to know."

"Bastard! If you don't tell me I'll kill you!"

"Fine, just cool down."

* * *

Envy and Edward were now in to courtyard. Edward wouldn't show it, but he was rather excited to finally be able to see an aeon. Envy stood in the middle of the area and took a deep breath. 

"Are you just going to stand there?"

"I need to concentrate, so shut up."

"You can't tell me to-"

"Shut up!"

Edward growled. Envy just ignored him. He raised his thumb to his mouth and bit it, drawing blood. Once that was done he clapped his and together and slammed them against the ground. A red light emitted from the ground. Not too soon after the ground began to shake. A gapping hole opened up, fire and what looked like lava began spurting out of it. A strange creature shot out of the hole and landed behind Envy. It had flowing reddish orange hair along its back as wall as a few places on it's face and legs. Its horns were long and sharp and the same for it claws. Not to mention it was very muscular.

"Chibi-Chan I give you Ifrit. The strongest fire summon spirit ever."

Edward was at a loss for words.

"I-I'm suppose to learn how to summon that!"

"Not now, tomorrow maybe."

Envy turned to Ifrit and sigh.

"Sorry for summoning you just for show. Maybe tomorrow we'll get to have some fun."

It nodded and disappeared into a flaming ball.

* * *

That night Envy had perched himself in his usual spot, while Edward just stared at him. 

"There's not even a moon out tonight. So why are you here?"

"We've had this conversation already Chibi-Chan."

Edward got out of bed and sat underneath the windowsill. Maybe the name that kept replaying in his head could help Envy. But why should he help him? That bastard kept calling him short! But on the other hand, if Envy found out about his past then that could mean he would leave. Edward couldn't pass up this chance. But deep down inside he didn't want him to go. Ever since Envy came around he hadn't been lonely anymore. If the information could help Envy then he would tell him. Envy was about to leave and had already gotten up, but Edward stopped him.

"Envy, does the name Pride mean anything to you."

Something inside Envy exploded. He fell to his knees as an excruciating painsuddenly struck his head. Edward rushed over and tried to see what the problem was.

"I-It hurts."

"Envy, want the hell's going on?"

Envy let out a loud groan of pain. Edward quickly grabbed the sin as he fell unconscious.

"Envy wake up! Envy!"

* * *

A/N: And that's all she wrote! Review please! If you do I'll give you a muffin! 


	8. Sins of My Past

A/N: Everyone gets a muffin!

**Warning: **DarkTigerGirl's bad grammar, language, and Pride.

* * *

_Chapter 8: Sins of My Past

* * *

_

Envy watched the sleeping figurer under the cherry blossom tree. He had been watching him for most of the afternoon. It was strange how he could look so peaceful resting there. With his lip slightly parted and his blonde bangs overshadowing his face. He was an assassin who hated violence, but when it came down to, he would kill his target without fail. He was skilled at what he did, but hated all the same. That made Envy wounded why he was even part of this little group they were members of. Envy would sometimes hear him crying in his room at nigh after a mission. There was nothing he could do to cleanse the blood that had permanently stained his hands. He was a killer and he couldn't change that fact no matter what he did. Envy knew that all too well. Envy sighed to himself. Why the hell should he care about that little pipsqueak? He was somewhat naïve. He didn't really know that much about the world around him. Envy also found that strange. Envy though of him as too kind hearted to be an assassin.

'_You make absolutely no sense to me Pride.'_

As hesearched threw his thoughts, the figure sitting under the tree began to stir. He cracked open his eyes, showing off his emotionless golden orbs. They were mesmerizing in a way. Once gold met amethyst, Pride instantly looked away. That was another thing Envy didn't get about him. Pride was shy around just about everyone he knew. But mostly around him.

"W-was I asleep long?"

"Most of the afternoon. But I'm just here to tell you that as have another mission coming up soon."

"W-who the target?"

"That Queen Dante."

"I-Isn't the palace heavily guarded?"

"That's why it might take us a while to come up with a plan. But, were still going to have a few side missions."

"O-oh, alright."

Envy sighed once more. He got up and began to walk back to there hideout.

"N-Nii-san wait!"

'_Nii-san?'_

Pride quickly got up and rushed over to Envy. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a white flower. Envy eyed it for a moment then looked back at Pride, who was currently looking towards the ground with a heavy blush on his face.

"I-I p-p-picked it for you."

"Chibi-chan, why the hell are you spending you're time picking flower for me?"

"I-I-I j-just."

Envy could see that Pride was starting to get choked-up. So, he placed his hand on top of the blonde's head and rubbed it back and forth. Pride blushed harder.

"It's pretty, thank you."

Pride wrapped his arms around Envy's waist.

"Pride."

The blonde held onto him tighter. Pride was lonely. Everyone in his organization didn't care the lest bit about him. But Envy was different. He knew that after every mission, Envy would stand near his door, pondering weather to enter or not. He never did though, but just knowing he was there was comforting.

"N-Nii-san p-please don't-"

"Shit!"

Pride then found himself being jerked and slammed against a tree, while Envy was already in his attack stance. Envy jumped out of the way as another exploding kunai was sent his way.

"Dammit Greed! What the hell was that?"

Greed gave off a toothy smirk.

"Oh I was just practicing my aim."

"Bastard."

Envy looked over to see that he had been hit on his right arm. It wasn't too bad, just a little cut. But it was enough get Pride attention. He rushed over and took Envy by the hand. He then began to lead him back to there hideout. Greed just watched them and his smirked widened.

'_Have you're little fun with Envy now Pride, 'cause soon he'll be the one who'll kill you.'_

* * *

Envy sat in Pride room waiting for him to return. Once he had, Envy noticed the bandages and bottle of rubbing alcohol in his hands. Pride walked over and sat next to the sin. 

"Let me see."

"It's just a scratch, it'll be fine."

Pride opened the bottle and poured a little alcohol on Envy's wound. The sin cringed as the stinging sensation took over his arm. Pride then unraveled the bandages and wrapped them around Envy's arm.

"That should do it."

"You didn't have to do that."

"Y-yeah, but you were hurt."

Pride looked down with a heavy blush on his face.

"Pride, look at me."

Pride's blush deepened. Envy placed his index finger and thumb at Pride's chin and tilted it up.

"What made you come here in the first place? You're too kind."

"I-I can't tell you, not now."

Envy brought his lip closer to the blonde's.

"You know so little, but yet you know so much."

Envy pressed his lips against Pride's. He then pushed him against the mattress and began to remove the blonde's tight shirt.

"You love me don't you? I see the way you look at me, the way you cling to me. You're very much attracted to me."

Pride could feel his entire face light up. It was true. He had tied to hide it, but found it difficult.

"N-Nii-san, I know it's wrong for me to feel this way-"

"There's nothing wrong with love you poor naïve little chibi."

* * *

Pride lay next to a sleeping Envy, both of them completely naked. Envy's arm was wrapped around the blonde's waist, while Pride's head rested on Envy's firm chest. The blonde had never felt like he had just an hour ago. He had never been so close to anyone like this before. He wasn't sure how to explain it. 

"You're still awake."

Pride looked over to see Envy staring down at him.

"I-I'm sorry if I woke you up Nii-san."

"It's not you're fault."

Envy sat up and stretched. A knock at the cut him off short.

"Pride, it's me Sloth. We've found a way to infiltrate the palace. We'll be leaving tonight. It might be our last mission though."

"A-alright."

With that she left.

* * *

Everyone gathered in the meeting room and awaited there orders. Being the leader of the syndicate, Wrath, the oldest of the seven, cleared his throat. 

"Alright people. There's a small water way to the entrance of the palace. Lust, Gluttony, Sloth and I will act as diversions to distract the guards to the front of the palace. Envy, Pride and…where's Greed?"

"Just continue Wrath."

"Envy and Pride will infiltrate the water way, you two should end up in the dungeon. From there split up and make your way to the throne room. This could very well be our very last mission. I know some of you won't make it till morning. I just want you all to know, if we accomplish our goal, the Netherworld will no longer have to suffer. Now Let's move out!"

* * *

The plan had gone threw perfectly as planned. Now Envy and Pride had made it into the palace. Once they had emerged from there crawl space, Envy looked around and helped Pride out of the hole. 

"Well, this is where we split up."

"N-Nii-san be careful."

Envy leaded down and kissed Pride.

"We'll see each other again."

With that, they took off in different directions. Pride found that there were a few more guards to take care of. So he summoned his scythe and only wounded them. As he continued down the long hall, he could senses that something wasn't right, but he still continued.

"Hay Pride."

He stopped and turned around to see Greed with his usual cocky smirk.

"G-Greed? How did you get in here?"

"I used the front door."

"B-But how? There are guards everywhere."

"You just don't get it."

He suddenly pinned the blonde against the wall.

"W-What are you doing? Stop!"

"You see, you're going to help me get what I want, even if you refuse."

"W-Wha-"

Pride felt a surging pain come form his stomach. He looked up and Greed with a confused look. Greed merely smirked. The blonde fell to his knees and blacked out.

"That was all too easy."

"But the question is, will your other companion fall for the little trick." Came a female's voice.

"Oh he will."

"I'll make sure he falls for it too."

* * *

Meanwhile Envy had made it to the throne room. He didn't see any sigh of Pride anywhere as well as the Queen. He didn't worry too much, seeing that Pride could take care of himself and he was very determined to see his love again. 

"What the hell took you so long?"

"Greed."

He turned around to see that he was holding someone. A woman that was bonded and gagged. Could Greed have captured the Queen?

"You look surprised Envy."

"How did you-"

"There's no time for that. Here, I'll give you the honor of killing her."

Yes. This is what Envy had comethere for. If he killed her then everything would be a peace once more. There would no need for Pride and him to kill anymore. He flicked his wrist and summoned a dagger. He was going to slit the bitch's throat. As he approached the Queen, Greed dropped her on the floor. Envy kneeled down and grabbed a fistful of her brownish hair.

"You caused me and Pride a lot of trouble you know that. Once I've killed you, I'll burn this hell hole to the ground."

He placed the dagger at her throat. As he was about to slice it across her neck, he noticed that a tear ran down her cheek. It was at that moment Envy realized three very important things. One was that Being the Queen, she was a very powerful dictator and would haveno need cry in front of her enemies, even in the last hours of her life. Second was that Greed was very good with Mimic no Justus, meaning he could give the illusion of being someone else. But he could also use it on other people. And last thing was the most important. Pride still hadn't arrived. He cut the rope around her mouth and arms.

"Pride, is it you?"

"N-Nii-san."

Envy placed both of his index fingers and thumbs together.

"Reverse."

With that Pride was engulfed in a black smoke. Once it lifted Pride was back to his normal self. Envy turned back to Greed, rage and fury filled his eyes.

"I kill you. I KILL YOU!"

Envy lugged towards Greed with all the force he had. Greed easily dodged the attack and countered Envy's attack with a kick to the head, causing the sin to come crashing to the ground.

"Awww, is Envy upset?"

"Shut up!"

Envy did a back flip and kicked Greed square in the jaw. As there battle ragged on, Envy had taken his eyes off of Pride, who was still trying to recover from his abduction. Pride was still in so much shock that he hadn't noticed the woman that had come up behind him.

"Hello there Pride."

The blonde turned his head and was captured once again.

"Nii-san!"

Envy turned around to see Pride with his hand behind his back and a sword at knife at his back.

"Envy I would like you to meet Dante."

"Why…why the hell are you doing this?"

"Because, like my name states I'm greedy. Dante here has promised to give anything I wanted if I helped kill the remaining assassins."

"So you sold out your own companions for that? Bastard!"

Envy charged forward. He stopped dead in his tracks as he heard a blood curtailing scream come from Pride. Envy slowly turned around to see Pride crouching on the ground, bleeding to death.

"Well, that takes care of that distraction."

Greed attacked Envy and badly wounded him. The sin was weak and could barely stand. He had to act fast if he wanted to save Pride. So, in his weakened state, he summoned a dagger and threw it at Greed, he dodged it.

"What was that? Looks like Envy's out of options. I've been waiting for this moment. You've always had a cocky mouth and now I'm going to shut you up for good. Any last words before I kill you?"

"…Replication no Justus."

"What?"

The dagger that missed Greed multiplied over and over again. Envy flicked his wrist, pulling one a almost unseen weir, sending the daggers flying towards Greed. Greed couldn't think fast enough and was hit with every last one of them. His bloody body fell to the ground. Envy fell to his knees. His attack hadn't killed Greed, itonly wounded him. But he didn't care, just as long as hecouldn't hurt Pride anymore.Crawling over to Pride's body he wrapped his arms around and brought him close.

"N-Nii-san, y-you asked m-me why I j-joined the organization. I-I j-joined because o-of you."

Envy held on to him tighter.

"Y-you just l-looked u-unhappy when we first met. I-I knew then t-that I hade to make y-you happy."

"Pride please don't go. This is my fault. I let my anger cloud my judgment."

"N-Nii-san…it's…it's not…"

Envy then felt Pride go limp. Envy didn't want to let go of Pride, but he knew he had to.

"We'll wasn't that touching. But I think that's quit enough for today."

Dante snapped her fingers and two evil spirits appeared.

"Since I won't give the little sin the pleasure of dieing along with his comrade, I'll entomb him and that lousy excuse for a servant. So you two know what to do. Make sure that you entomb them on separate sides of the Netherworld. Now go you two."

"**Yes my lady."**

The two evil spirits attached themselves to the Envy and Greed then disappeared.

* * *

Once Envy was awake he found that he was in a dark place. He could hear chanting and then out of the darkness came chains that rapped themselves around him. They hoisted him up against a wall upside-down. The next thing he saw as a kitsune mask that was placed on his face. It was making him very drowsy. 

"**You will be awaked only by theoneyou loved the most."**

And that was the last thing he heard before he completely fell asleep.

* * *

Envy shot up in a cold sweat. He looked around to find that he was in Edward's room. 

"What the hell happened to you?"

"W-What are you talking about?"

"You've been out for an entire week!"

Envy whipped away the sweat from his forehead. He had remembered everything. It all made sense. Why he felt attracted to Edward and why Edward was able to releases him. The blonde was the reincarnation of Pride.

* * *

A/N: Just for the record I have never red Demon Diary. 


	9. Redemption

A/N: Thank you all so much for reviewing!

**Warnings:** DarkTigerGirl's bad grammar, language, and comfort.

* * *

_Chapter 9: Redemption

* * *

_

Edward didn't like the way Envy was behaving. He had stopped coming into his room in the middle of the night. When Edward would see him around, the sin wouldn't say anything. He mostly stayed in his room. Even when the blonde had shot a nasty little comment at him, nothing, not even a small reaction. Don't get him wrong, he wasn't worried about Envy, he just needed someone to yell at. So now he stood in front of his door wanting to knock, but not sure if he should.

'_Why the hell am I doing this? I should get back to my own room.'_

'_This won't take long. Just knock, check up on him and then leave.'_

'_Wait! Why am I checking up on him? I already said that I'm not worried about him!'_

'_Then why did come here in the first place?'_

Edward grew silent. Why did he come here in the first place? Did he fell some sort of pity for what had happened Envy? After all, his whole mood changed after he had woken up from his deep slumber. He let out a sigh and decided to get this thing over with. He knocked rather loudly and waited for a response. Nothing. He tried again, tried time just as loud as the last knock.

"Envy open up."

He heard the lock on the door click. It took him a couple of second to gather himself. Once he opened it, he saw that Envy was curled up in his bed. He approached the sin hesitantly.

"Hay, Envy, get up."

There wasn't a response. Edward growled and climbed into the bed. He shook Envy a couple trying to get him to move. But he got nothing out of the sin.

"What the hell is you're problem? You've been in here for too long!"

Getting fed up with the grueling silence that had engulfed to room; Edward slipped his hands underneath Envy and picked him up bridal style. The sin looked completely blank. His usual smug expression had faded into nothing more then a blank lifeless stare. There was only one place that Edward could think of only one place where Envy could put his mind at ease. The blonde kicked the door open and walked into the hall way. He was noticed by one of the maids.

"Oh Prince, where are you going?"

Edward merely looked over his shoulder.

"Call and make an appointment at the local hot spring."

"Yes sir. But may I ask why?"

Edward didn't say anything he just kept walking.

* * *

The local hot spring wasn't too extravagant. Edward entered and rang the little bell at the front counter. A young looking woman popped from behind the counter and greeted the blonde with a warm smile. 

"Hello! Do you have an appointment?" she said with a very chipper voice.

"Yeah, it's under the name 'Elric'."

She opened her appointment book and searched for the name.

"Ah! Here it is! 'An Elric party of two'. Well, you get to have our best bath!"

She then led him down a long hall, until they reached a beautifully decorated sliding door.

"I'll be right back with your towels and soap!"

She turned on her heel and walked back to the front counter. Edward shifted Envy's weight so he could open the door. The room was filled with hot steam. There was a large pool of hot water. A knock came from the sliding door.

"I'll leave the towels and soup out here. Just yell if you need anything!"

She left again. Edward gently placed Envy down on the ground and walked over to the door. He slid it open and picked up the things that had been left on the floor. Closing it, he walked back over to Envy. He kneeled down beside the sin and swallowed hard. He had forgotten, while devising his little plan, that he would have to undress Envy. He placed his hand on the sins tight black shirt, and began to pull it back. Removing it, he came to the hardest part, removing his pants.

He closed his eyes and hooked his fingers onto the elastic of the sins pants. With one motion he pulled them down. Edward then turned around and opened his eyes. There was a deep shard of blush going across his face. The next thing he did was remove his clothes. Once he was fully naked, he wrapped a towel around his waist. He reached for another one and closed his eyes again. He did the same to Envy, making sure that the towel was secure. Picking up Envy bridal style, he placed him into the pool of temperate water. He sat the sins body down against the bottom of the pool and got in. He reached behind his head and removed the tie around his hair. Edward shook his head, letting the strands go free.

"Now, doesn't that feel better?"

Edward gave the sin a cocky smirk. Envy merely tilted his head back and closed his eyes. Edward growled.

"Say something to me dammit!"

"It's…not fair."

"What?"

"Why…should Pride have to die…and I merely sleep."

"What the hell are you babbling about?"

Envy opened his eyes slowly and gave the blonde a blank stare.

"I remember everything. I know who Pride is…and what he meant to me…He loved me…and just wanted to make me happy."

Edward suddenly felt himself get rather depressed. Why though? Edward hated the look on the sins face.

"Prides dead…and it's my fault."

That was the last straw. Edward wrapped his arms around Envy's neck and pulled him close. Envy was too strong of a demon to be like this. Edward sobbed lightly.

"Shut up, just shut up. I don't want to hear you talking like that anymore!"

"But it's all true."

"No it's not! Pride loved you dammit! He died because he wanted you to live! Now stop acting like a dumbass!"

Envy lifted his head from Edward's chest, and whipped away the tears that had formed on the blonde's face.

"You're crying."

"Yeah, no thanks to you!"

Envy's hand caressed Edward's cheek. Edward became bright red as his lips came in contact with those of Envy's. He wasn't sure why he didn't push the sin off and beat him into a bloody pulp. What Edward did next shocked him the most, he kissed Envy back. The blonde finally parted from his and Envy's lip-lock, due to lack of air. Panting, Envy kissed the blonde's cheek.

"You liked it."

"Shut up."

"You should keep your hair down. It makes you look cute."

"Shut up!"

Edward dunked Envy's head down in the water and kept it there. The sin reached up and grabbed Edward's arm and threw him into the water. Envy came back up and inhaled sharply.

"I could have drowned you bastard!"

"Serve you right for kissing me!"

"And you kissed me back!"

Edward growled and summoned his scythe. He stood up and pointed it towards the sin.

"Here, I'll give you the pleasure of joining your precious Pride in the afterlife!"

He swung hard, but missed. Envy then slashed a bunch of water in Edward's face.

"…did you just splash me?"

"Yup. What'cha going to do about it shorty?"

Edward made his scythe disappear. He kneeled and splashed water on the sin.

"Let the game begin!"

And so, for an entire twenty minutes Envy and Ed splashed each other.

* * *

After there water battle, Edward was completely pooped. 

"Ready to go home?"

The blonde nodded. Edward instantly blushed as Envy began to remove his towel.

"W-what are you doing!"

"I have to change back into my clothes."

"In front of me!"

"What's the matter? Embarrassed?"

Edward blushed harder.

"I-it's just that, I've never seen anybody naked before-"

"Ohhhh! So it would hurt you're little virgin eyes if you see me naked. Is that it?"

Edward looked away and blushed even harder.

"If that's the case then…"

Envy waked over and ripped the towel off of Edward's waist. The blonde dipped down into the water to cover himself. He was so embarrassed!

"W-what the hell! Give me back my towel!"

"You're just going to have to take it from me."

Edward sunk deeper into the pool. He couldn't leave the pool now! It was then that Edward felt a twice in his nose. He sneezed.

"Bless you. Looks like you have to come out now." He said with a wicked smirk.

"I'm not coming out!"

"Suit yourself, but I think you'll need these."

Envy picked up Edward's clothes and threw them in the water.

"Bastard!"

"I know."

Edward grabbed his clothes and began to put them on. It was difficult and frustrating on a count of they were wet. Once they were on, he got out of the pool and gave Envy a dark look.

"If I get sick I swear I'll kill you."

Envy snickered.

* * *

The next day Edward was indeed sick. He lay in bed with a temperature of a hundred. 

"Dammit Envy."

"Yeah well, at least you get to sleep in."

"Shut up."

Envy jumped down from his spot on the windowsill and sat on the edge of Edward's bed. The blonde could feel a migraine coming on. He groaned and turned over. Edward felt the weight of the bed change and Envy wrapping his arms around him.

"Envy-"

"Hush now."

Edward pressed his head against the sins chest.

"Envy…why are you still here? I mean, you remembered your past, so why stay here?"

"I'm here…because of you."

* * *

A/N: Another chapter down! WRITERS BLOCK SUCKS! 


	10. Voices of the Wind

A/N: Not much to say. But sorry for the long wait!

**Warnings:** DarkTigerGirl's bad grammar, language, and…don't feel like telling you!

* * *

_Chapter 10: Voices of the Wind

* * *

_

Envy woke up groggy the next day. He had forgotten that he had spent the night in Edward's room, or to be more precise, he had slept in Edward's bed. He felt around to find if Edward was still in bed, but to his disappointment he found that he wasn't.

"Oh well."

He sat up and took a long stretch. As Envy did so, he noticed that something was a miss. One, the window was open. Edward never opened it. Second, he sensed that there was a presence in the room. Envy didn't move and inch. If there was someone else in the room, then Envy would most definitely catch.

"Why don't you show yourself? Already know that you're here."

His suspicions were correct. With a puff of smoke from the corner of the room, there stood a young looking boy. He was wearing a kitsune mask, along with a black kimono. His hair was tied back in a ponytail with a few strands that had not been tied back, so were just hanging on the sides of his face. He tilted his head to the side playfully.

"Who are you?"

"I am the one…who will kill the Elric boy."

"And why would you go and do a thing like that?"

"He has…something that belongs to me."

"What, does he owe you money or something?"

The boy laughed.

"Nothing like that. He has something more…valuable."

Envy sung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up.

"So…" Envy began to walk over to the figure.

"Why don't you tell me what this 'valuable' thing is?"

The boy chuckled. Envy didn't find this amusing.

"I don't have time. My master will be furious that I'm here. It's a shame he wants to kill you."

Envy smirked. So someone was trying to kill him. Interesting.

"Oops, I've told you too much already. Until we meant again Envy."

He made a hand symbol and disappeared. Envy then realized that he had never told the strange his name. He placed a hand on his hip and gazed out the window. Who was that kid? At that moment Edward came bolting threw the door.

"FUCK DAMMIT…Oh you're awake."

"What are you bitchen about now?"

Edward walked over to his bed, and flopped on it.

"'He' having another 'get-together'."

"And?"

"AND, I don't feel like dealing with those damn people!"

The blonde curled up and closed his eyes. Envy walked over and wrapped his arms around him. The blonde struggled at first, but in the end he only relaxed and accepted the embrace.

"Envy could you…come with me?"

"Hell no."

Edward sat up and growled. Hell, if he was going to go, then why not bright someone down with him? Envy then sat up and slapped his hand against Edward's forehead.

"Besides, you're still sick. I don't think you should go anywhere today."

The blonde blushed and slapped Envy's hand away.

"Don't touch me."

Envy shook his head and let out a sigh.

"Why mush you always push me away?"

"I don't like to be touched."

Envy tilted the blonde chin up and looked into the Edward's golden eye. No matter how hard the blonde tried, pain, hurt and ultimately fear were all present in his eyes.

"You're not telling me something."

"I don't have to tell you anything."

"Edward."

He slapped the sin hand away once again.

"Yon don't' need to know about what happened that night!" He yelled.

Edward gritted is teeth as he cursed himself for that slip up.

"What happened Edward?"

The blonde closed his eyes for a moment. As Envy observed him, he noticed a small tear run down his face. Edward hadn't spoken a word to anyone about what had happened that night. Two years ago. That's when it all happened.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_Edward had been training in the Forbidden Forest, and had lost track of time. To top it all off it had started raining. So he ran threw town, stopping in a near alley way so he could catch his breath. He hadn't noticed that there was another presence there with him. _

"_What do we have here?"_

_Edward looked over he shoulder to the entrance of the ally way, to find the owner of the voice. From what Edward could tell, the guy was nothing more then a burly street thug. He had a look in his eye that didn't settle well with the blonde. _

"_I don't have time for you."_

_Edward tired to walk passed the guy but pushed him back into the alleyway. _

"_What the hell are you doing?"_

"_You have quit the mouth on you." The guy licked his lips._

"_I like that."_

_The thug grabbed Edward by the shoulder and harshly slammed him against the brick wall. The blonde struggled, but he was only pressed harder against the wall._

"_Let me go you bastard!"_

_The smirked and licked the side of Edward's face. The blonde could smell the alcohol radiating off of the guy. He then felt that his shirt being lifted. The guy reached his hand underneath it and roughly grabbed Edward's chest, earning a gasp from the young teen. Edward's eyes widened as the man hand trailed down his torso and dangerously near his groin. Edward freaked. He screamed and pushed the guy away. He summoned hid scythe and hacked away; slicing threw the guy multiple times, all the while he was still screaming. Once the blonde had calmed down, he looked upon the heap of mass that was once his attacker. Ed looked down at himself. He was cover in the thug's blood. Quickly he ran out of the alley way and straight back to the palace. Once he was home, the blonde leaned against the front door._

"_Prince!"_

_A few of the maids rushed over and began to tend to him. One of them made the mistake of touching Edward's shoulder, the one the thug had grabbed him._

"_DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T ANY OF YOU TOUCH ME!"_

_Seeing that Edward had his scythe in his hand and that he was covered in blood, the maids back away, not wanting to lose there lives. Edward walked way with his bangs overshadowing his face. But he stopped momentary._

"_I don't want anybody disturbing me tonight, got that?"_

_Each of the maids quickly nodded. Edward continued back to his room. Once there, he quickly made his way to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and got in, not caring that he still had his clothes on. He wanted to get ride of the disgusting smell of the man that had molested him. The more he scudded, the more tears ran down his face. Edward couldn't take it anymore and fell to his knees, sobbing loudly. He had been touched, violated, and almost raped. The blonde couldn't control his shaking any longer. He felt so weak. Edward vowed from that moment on that no but he would know about this incident. _

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

Edward hunched over and began to cry. 

"Ed."

"Swear to me. Swear that you'll NEVER tell a single soul what I've told you."

Envy wrapped his arm around Edward and pulled him close.

"I'll never tell."

Edward closed his eyes and continued to cry.

* * *

A/N: That it for that chapter! 


End file.
